marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lg16spears
Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Avengers (film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 17:27, 21 June 2009 Hey there, you seem to be the most activer user on this wiki. Would you like admin rights? Also, if you haven't noticed i'm doing a bit of refurbushing on the wiki. Would love any thoughts/suggestions from you for improving the main page, skin, etc. Thanks, Bchwood 19:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey I'm Mr.Santana Lopez. I'm a user here. so You been here sence 2009. That's cool I joined a couple of days ago. :) so Reply soon. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thor I'll go through the thor rumors but I haven't seen Tales of Asgard so I don't know which are true or false. - Doomlurker 19:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Will Tom Felton play Quciksilver, and who else will be Kitty Pryde's actress, will Lockheed appear? Larry1996 22:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) any other confirmation and debunks on X4 rumors? Larry1996 17:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Animated Thor Hulk Vs. and Thor: Tales of Asgard are part of the same universe so all these articles you've made for them as if they're separate characters is wrong. - Doomlurker 21:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Army Intelligence Army Intelligence are the "brains" of the operation. The majority of the characters you have added do not fit this category. Also you keep adding a space in Appearances and actors that turns *Canon **Film Into *Canon **Film Please stop doing this. - Doomlurker 16:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Tell me, what do you think army intelligence means? - Doomlurker 20:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm still waiting for a reply. - Doomlurker 15:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong with Special Forces Personnel? Army Intelligence is definitely the wrong name for them. - Doomlurker 15:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) So we'll remove them from Army Intelligence and put them back in Special Forces Personnel? - Doomlurker 16:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you complete the articles you're creating? If you haven't got information add "To be added". You're being lazy. - Doomlurker 17:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait for OFFICIAL confirmations before you add information. And when are you going to revert all the stuff you did with Army Intelligence? - Doomlurker 18:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Kick-ass 2: Balls to the wall Do you have a reliable source to put it under 2013Tnt ntc 23:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Editing Read my previous messages to you again. "Can you complete the articles you're creating? If you haven't got information add "To be added". You're being lazy. - Doomlurker 17:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC)" "Wait for OFFICIAL confirmations before you add information. And when are you going to revert all the stuff you did with Army Intelligence? - Doomlurker 18:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC)" -Doomlurker 15:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) There aren't templates for them... you were adding links to non-existent templates. - Doomlurker 16:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT INFORMATION ADD To be added. THIS APPLIES TO THE ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN ARTICLES YOU'RE CREATING. - Doomlurker 16:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Go back and add templates now. I'm getting fed up of telling you. - Doomlurker 15:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) If I unblock you on DC Movies are you actually going to complete your articles? - Doomlurker 15:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) guardians of the galaxy /thanos what makes you think thanos is going to be in guardians of the galaxy? it wouldent make sense if he appeared at the end of avengers and then appeared in a totaly different movie. Pieguy721 (talk) 16:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ENTER THE CHAT i asked you a question, please answer it.Pieguy721 (talk) 18:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Iron Man 3 rumors? Larry1996 (talk) 19:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you make spoilers about Iron Man 3 rumors? Larry1996 (talk) 03:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Can you make edits on Iron Man 3 rumors on spoilers? Larry1996 (talk) 04:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sai333 (talk) 20:48, March 24, 2013 (UTC)hello sai333, i'm new to all this and i like some help on how to use this site. Hey, do you think you could check out my blog and maybe leave me a few comments on it? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks :) http://spidernerd2013.blogspot.com SpiderNerd2013 (talk) 19:06, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on Ultron14:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Senator Stern Where did you find his first name? - Doomlurker (talk) 15:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Right here. http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Stern Lg16spears (talk) 15:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) That source is false and they state no source themselves. It seems like they've misread his name plate in court as Ben. Stern when it actually says Sen. Stern, short for Senator. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT Actors and crew and characters with surnames require the DEFAULTSORT Template. So that they are categorized by surname. Considering how long you've been editing here, you should know this. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Riptide dead? Now as much as I'd like the idea of an explanation FINALLY being given for his absence seeing as how he and Azazel are my two favorite X-Men villains, where does it say he was killed by Project Wideawake? I checked the article and video they only mentioned Azazel and Angel (a.k.a. Tempest), from the sound of things they were the only two killed that year. Was Riptide killed sometime after that or has there still been no word on his fate? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 05:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The article is right here. #XMen #DOFP viral site ties mutant with JFK assassination; Angel & Azazel…DEAD!http://www.thebentbullet.com/#!/full-article Lg16spears (talk)